A Love As Pure As Snow
by KyotoAngel
Summary: Warning: This story contains two old men in love with one another, it you don't like that please don't read it cause I don't want hate mail. The story of a decades old unrequited love between Watari and Roger, two lost souls who finally found each other


"So why'd you want to see me Roger?" inquired the admittedly feeble looking elderly man sitting at table number seven of the Aquarian Diner. "Simply because we've been friends since our youth and…" the other older man cut off sharply as though he had wanted to say something more but thought better of it. "…And?" the feeble one said questioningly. At this the other man, Roger, turned away before replying, "look Watari, we've been there for each other through the good times and even through times we'd both rather forget; just promise me you won't hate me.". He paused, awaiting an answer from the friend he'd known for over fifty years. The tension of the moment plagued him making him wonder how the next few minutes would play out. Watari drew in a sharp breath and placed his pale, wrinkled hand over that of his friend. "Roger, I don't think I could hate you even if you killed someone." he said softly. Roger exhaled with a soft sigh of relief, not even realizing he had been holding his breath. "Watari, the reason I asked you to meet me… well, that is, what I really wanted to say…" he stuttered as he pressed a nervous finger up to his glasses. "For a long time now I've wanted to tell you that I love you." he blurted out as a crimson blush rose in his pale cheeks.

A sly grin spread across Watari's face, "Finally! Roger I've known that for years now. I was just waiting for you to admit it." he said still grinning. "So where do we go from here?" Roger asked feeling even more relieved than before. Hearing this Watari grinned still more wickedly, "We go home, to the bedroom specifically, my love." Roger's mouth hung ajar in stunned silence. "Waitress, I believe we'll take the bill now." Watari said to a passing staff member. She nodded briefly and brought it to their table, "The total comes to" she started to say. Watari cut her off abruptly, "Never mind totals dear" he handed her a fifty dollar bill "that will cover it, I assume?" he asked with a slight smile. She nodded again in astonishment and watched as Watari helped a still in shock Roger out of the booth and led him outside tenderly. He opened the passenger side door for Roger and got in the other side. With a quick glance toward Roger he turned the key and headed for the home he and Roger shared. Though he was hardly ever home he remembered the place very well and about ten minutes later they were climbing the steep walkway to the house. Having recovered from his shock Roger reached the door first and withdrew an ornate silver key from his waistcoat pocket. With it he unlocked the old cherry wood door and pushed it open happily. "Welcome home Watari!" he said exuberantly. Watari stood in the door, his hips angled slightly. "Roger, you don't have to be so formal when the kids aren't around you know." He said, pressing his lips to Roger's neck as he spoke. "When will they get back anyways?" he asked.

Roger stifled a moan as Watari's lips traveled up to nip playfully at his earlobe. "In about two hours, they're at day camp this summer." Roger said carefully. Watari tugged Roger in the direction of the stairs by his necktie. "Well then, we'd better hurry." He shot back coyly. One by one they climbed the few stairs leading to the room. As they strode into the lavishly decorated bedroom Roger heard the door snap shut behind him, "W-Watari what if they come home early?!" he asked fearfully. "Oh we don't have to worry about that do we?" Watari said as the locked the door with one fluid flick of his wrist. "Now why don't you sit while I fetch a few things I've been saving for this day?" he cooed gently as he pushed Roger down onto the plush sapphire quilt covering the bed. Roger sat and watched as his newfound love reach under the bed. Within moments he heard the wrenching sound of a floorboard being pried loose. One more seemingly endless few minutes later Watari emerged holding a dusty silver box about the size of a suitcase. He opened it slowly and the first thing he removed was a pair of reinforced handcuffs which he hid in his shirt before Roger could catch a glimpse. "Roger love, would you lie by the headboard for a minute?" he inquired with a seemingly innocent grin on his wizened face. Roger raised an eyebrow questioningly but did as he was instructed. Watari strode over to the side of the bed. "Good, now lie on your stomach please?" he said with a wink. Roger obediently flipped over onto his belly and shot a quick glance back at Watari. Suddenly he felt cold metal close around his wrists with an authoritative 'click'. "Watari… what the hell?!" he asked, the shock evident in his trembling voice. Watari walked back over to the box and pulled a few more things out, one of which was a black ball gag that he promptly fastened around Roger's mouth. "Shh..." he whispered, "we're just going to have a little fun before the children get home, nothing to worry about.". With that he gently kissed Roger's cheek just above the strap of the gag.

Roger cried out against the imposing rubber as he felt a sharp sting go across his butt accompanied by a dull thud. "That'll never do." He heard Watari mutter. Watari quickly undid the fastenings of Roger's slacks and tugged them off. Next he pulled off Roger's plaid boxers and gave the bare, pale flesh before him another hard smack with the studded paddle in his other hand, earning a muffled cry of pain from his beloved. Four more blisteringly hard whacks later he placed the paddle on the plush black carpet beside the bed. He caressed Roger's reddened backside lovingly as he spoke, "Don't worry my love, I'll be as gentle as I can.". At this he removed a small bottle from the box and slathered some of its contents on his fingers, making sure to place the bottle on the nightstand. He slid two fingers, slick with the jelly like substance, carefully into Roger who gasped loudly as they entered him. It hurt… hurt like the sting of one thousand wasps upon your skin. So caught up in his thoughts was Roger that he hadn't noticed Watari methodically slipping his fingers in and out of him. With a smirk Watari shoved a third bony finger into Roger. Roger felt the burning pain become a dull ache mixed with an exquisite pleasure. He moaned and felt his body tremor with ecstasy as a shower of white as pure as the December snow erupted from him. Watari smiled as he took a rag from his pocket. "There now, that wasn't all that bad was it?" he inquired as he wiped up the milky mess on the blanket. With a slight chuckle hew unlocked the handcuffs which had become rather warm with the intense heat now emanating from Roger's body. Now at last he fumbled a moment with the buckle of the gag, and wiped it off with the same rag. He would clean it properly later he figured. After placing all this back in the box he hid it safely back under the floor board. He sighed contentedly and lay down beside Roger, holding him close and bathing in his warmth much like a child clings to its mother on a cold winter's day. And they laid there, two souls that had finally found the love they had searched for all their lives, connected by the unshakeable bond that destiny had been forging for all those years.


End file.
